


Homemade

by Karios



Category: Good Guys (TV 2010)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's bad ideas didn't take holidays off. Or, Jack finally calls something in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> I know C4 isn't a standard firework ingredient, I just couldn't resist the Burn Notice reference.

“Fireworks? Real ones, purchased from a store are illegal, Dan. Making your own is insanity, even for you.”

“Would you quit worrying Jacko? We’ll be fine. This is a Stark family tradition.”

“Where did you even get C4 and chemist grade magnesium?”

“Well this cute little redhead I once met in Miami...put a whole new spin on the word firecracker if you know what I mean.”

“No. I don't want to know, and I wasn't here for this.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure? Jack, you put down that phone, Jack. Partners don't tell on partners... Give me that telephone.”


End file.
